


his spring dreams, winter moon.

by soobverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just fluff fluff and fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soogyu on a cute date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobverse/pseuds/soobverse
Summary: “Hyung, you do know you can always talk to me right?”It was then, when Soobin with glassy eyes, lifted his head up to look at his best friend. Beomgyu didn't wait for his response. “Hyung, you see that moon up there?” he asked. “You see how it makes the night bright from up there? I’ll be your moon, okay?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	his spring dreams, winter moon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i listened to All The Bright Places II by Keegan DeWitt during most of the writing process so you can have it on loop too while you read ! if you want to hehe i hope you like this lil one-shot <3

It’s today, the day of his first date ever. “Boyfriend?”, Soobin mouthed to himself, eyes wide open,“me?”, pointing at himself, still indeed trying to comprehend the fact that he confessed to his five year long crush, best friend last night and he said yes. He said yes. Beomgyu’s ‘yes’ has been ringing in Soobin’s ears for the entire night to the point where sleeping was far from possible. 

moon

good morning gyu <3  
lmk when you've already reached okay?  
drive safe !

sure ! you too <3

They’ve sent each other countless of heart emoticons over the past few years but this time, it gave him 10 times more butterflies in his stomach than it ever has.

“Hyung, you do know you can always talk to me right?” 

It was then, when Soobin with glassy eyes, lifted his head up to look at his best friend. Beomgyu didn't wait for his response. “Hyung, you see that moon up there?” he asked. “You see how it makes the night bright from up there? I’ll be your moon, okay?”

Since then, every night without fail, Soobin looked up at the moon, no matter how cloudy it was, even if it was raining, he made it a point to step out of his house and talk to it as if Beomgyu was listening. Taking this as a golden opportunity, an i love you to the moon became a mandatory thing for Soobin to say every night. Coward. That was all he could say to himself on his bed, before another day came.

*

Soobin’s loud phone notification jolted him out of his thoughts. Sides of his lips sprung up when he saw the name ’moon’ with a text saying ‘i’m here’. Right then, his navigator spoke, “You’ve now reached your destination, Nami Island”. He got out of his car, fumbled the car key in the left pocket of his coat as he scanned through the parking lot looking for Beomgyu; his Beomgyu. Soobin was not told what his boyfriend would be wearing, and that made his heart beat against his chest faster. 

“Hyung”

Soobin knew that voice all too well. His eyes lit up and he turned around, now facing the owner of the voice. Beomgyu looked beautiful, his eyes were shaped like little crescents that held the stars of the night sky, with the prettiest smile accompanying it, Soobin thought. As if nature itself was head over heels for his boyfriend, bits of snow started settling on Beomgyu’s head. To Soobin, the bits of snow looked like swarovski crystals, emphasizing his curly hair that was now becoming damp because of the snow. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”, Beomgyu asked. “I spent hours trying to curl my hair for the first time, is it not pretty? Should I-", that was all Beomgyu said. At least that's what Soobin thinks. 

As though someone manually turned down the volume of his surroundings, everything started blurring out. All Soobin could look at was Beomgyu's pout. How kissable it looked, how glistening; plump. 

Without giving a second thought, he drew closer to Beomgyu and placed his lips on his. Every time he held back in the past, every time some other boy leaned close to Beomgyu, every time he had to pretend like it didn't sting, all got flushed away the second his lips touched the other's. Beomgyu's lips tasted like strawberries, strawberry flavoured marshmallows. Soobin couldn't tell if it was his boyfriend's lip gloss or was it just his lips itself.

Both of them pulled away at the same time, which made Soobin bury his face on Beomgyu's neck asking himself if he really just did that. 

“Excuse me aren't I the one that's supposed to be flustered?”

Muffled giggles were all he got for a reply but it was more than enough that Beomgyu needed to hear. His Soobin, happily embraced in his arms and he’s still his moon, like he promised he'll be.

They didn't really talk much, since neither of them ever had any stories that didn't involve each other. Soobin had one hand in his and the island’s map in the other. Soobin had always dreamed of having a Nami Island date with Beomgyu. It got to the point of waking up from the dream his mind kept picturing, but today, today's way was different.

In his dreams, it was spring and now; it’s winter. In his dreams they were dumbasses fooling around; playing tag, and now, their fingers intertwined; arms locked. 

Soobin beamed, having his dimples shown.

“You're so pretty” was what Beomgyu had thought. Instead, 

“Hyung wait! Go stand there! I wanna take a picture of you”

He said, pointing at the riverside by the Tulip Tree Lane which was now frozen. The hill on the other side blanketed in snow, giving a complete contrast to Soobin’s black-on-black winter fit. He did as he was asked, dawdling his way to the wooden fencing, cheeks turning pink as he realized other tourists had their eyes glued onto him.

Beomgyu understood. Who wouldn't admire someone that you would almost mistaken for a doll. His doe-like eyes that smile, his perfectly proportioned physique, the way he ran his fingers through his hair at every given moment, how could anyone not take a second look?

“Gyu hurry up”, Soobin called for him, posing with a ‘V’ sign. He quickly took a shot of that sight. The second his boyfriend heard the shutter, he hurried over and made sure he took a picture of Beomgyu too.

The balloon shaped lights that were hung in a zig zag pattern between the trees in the Pine Tree Lane started to light up in warm yellow. Soobin’s hand was still in his and it was almost the end of their first date. What Soobin had in mind as their last agenda was the highlight of the entire day.

Stargazing.

Neither of them were strangers to this. Especially the one that's practically in a one-sided relationship with the moon itself. They’ve always done this, but this time, not streets apart, no secrets, not just best friends. 

To their surprise, most people had already gone home, except for some who were wandering in different corners. They had the whole bench under the yellow lights to themselves. The cool breeze made Beomgyu immediately scoot closer to Soobin. He linked his arms with his and dropped his head on Soobin’s shoulder to get a full view of the sky. “Home” he thought. So this is how it feels. 

Soobin didn’t realize that he had been gazing at the moon and stars for a little too long until his moon nuzzled his neck, eyes closed, snoozing softly. 

“I love you Choi Beomgyu”, he whispered, not wanting to wake his angel up, gently pecking his cheek. 

“I love you more Soobin”, he murmured inching closer, leaving no physical space between them. 

The moon was safe, in his night sky’s arms and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first time writing sumn on ao3, i havent written in like 4 years so i apologize for the amateur writing :] i hope you enjoyed this and I would really appreciate it if you leave your thoughts and comments <3 and kudos ofc !
> 
> twt : @PSHCSB


End file.
